1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method of using an activated fluid coke composition, to remove both soluble and insoluble organic materials from waste water. More particularly, one aspect of this invention relates to treating municipal and industrial waste waters or mixtures thereof, and in particular, to removing organic pollutants which comprise predominantly nonbiodegradable organic compounds from industrial waste water by contacting said waste water under adsorption conditions with activated fluid coke. The activated fluid coke employed to remove organic impurities from waste water is characterized in having: (1) a large pore volume, preferably above about 0.20 cubic centimeters per gram; (2) a relatively large total surface area preferably at least 400 square meters per gram due to the activation of at least a portion of both the interior and exterior of the fluid coke particle; (3) a uniformly spherical particle shape wherein the particle size ranges from about 50 to about 400 microns; and (4) essentially attrition-resistant properties. The activated fluid coke having the properties mentioned above may be prepared by treating fluid coke with a gaseous stream containing steam at elevated temperatures, preferably at least about 1500.degree. F., for a period of time sufficient to convert a substantial portion of the coke, i.e., at least about 35 weight %, to gaseous products. When employed to remove organic contaminants from waste water streams, it is preferable that the waste water is first clarified by settling in order to remove a major portion of the solids suspended in the waste water. Thereafter, the waste water is treated with activated fluid coke in order to remove, by adsorption, an appreciable portion of the dissolved organic materials as well as the suspended solids remaining therein.